


Making up for Lost Time

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Post IW, when Tony saves Peter from the soul stone, Peter needs some help working through his feelings. Before that, though, Tony helps him through his more primal urges.





	Making up for Lost Time

So like, imagine in A4 when Tony finds a way to bring Peter back. All those feelings he was holding back? All the flirting disguised as banter? All those hugs he wasn’t giving out? Psh. After Peter comes back, and everyone is safe, and they return to some semblance of normal life again, Tony wants to eat that boy alive.

And Peter is here for it, pinned against the wall of Tony’s workshop, gasping into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s got him hugged close, crushing him into his chest as he attacks his mouth. His hips grind Peter’s into the wall, and he can’t help but smile darkly when Peter’s hands suddenly start grasping at his sides.

“Wait-wait-!”

But it is too late, and Peter’s hips are stuttering into Tony’s as he chokes out a cry. His face is flushed as he looks away, swallowing.

“S-sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve…” Peter makes a vague motion with his hand.

Tony blinks, frowning at how Peter is wilting away from him. It occurs to him that Peter probably isn’t feeling quite right, and he is reminded of his own hollow feeling after New York. He kisses Peter’s neck softly, rubbing his hands up his arms.

“S’alright, you want to stop?” Tony asks, impossibly gentle, passing a finger over Peter’s cheek.

Peter shakes his head, peeking at Tony. Peter leans in and presses a meek kiss to Tony’s lips, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “I wanna… see you.”

Tony smiles and nods, gently pushing Peter to sit on the floor and lowering down to his knees. He allows Peter to play his fingers experimentally over his belt, eventually peeling the leather back and unhooking the buckle. Peter pulls Tony’s button open and unzips his pants, pushing his fingers over the outline of Tony’s erection beneath his underwear.

When Peter rubs at the waistband of his underwear, his eyes asking permission, Tony nods and helps Peter rid his lower half of clothing. His cock lags slightly to one side, a bead of precum forming at his slit. Peter rubs his fingers through it gently, a little smile cracking over his face at Tony’s sigh. He grabs Tony properly at that, moving easily over the hot skin.

Tony watches, jaw slack, as Peter carefully works his cock. His movements are languid, all of his focus on Tony’s minute hip movements, on his little hitched of breath. Tony loses it when Peter finally meets his eyes minutes later, his pupils blown and his lip trapped between his teeth.

Peter watches Tony’s come burst out onto the floor, over his hand. He smiles crookedly at Tony, wiping his hand on the leg of his already soiled pants. Tony happily accepts Peter’s body as he shoves into him, pressing Tony back onto the floor and straddling him. He is unsurprised to feel that Peter is hard again, the strained denim against his hip telling him what he needs to know. Tony pushes his hand between them, slipping his fingers in Peter’s jeans to feel his wet head.

“Good?”

“Really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
